


Bring me into your desires

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: It wasn’t as if they didn’t get kinky with their sex life. They both liked tying the other up, liked working each other up with dirty talk but never once had the whole daddy thing came up, even as a joke. And what was he doing even thinking about it anyway? She clearly hadn’t meant anything by it, just a go at him lecturing her was all. Would he even be able to do the whole ‘daddy’ thing anyway and why the hell was he even entertaining the idea when Sansa hadn’t even meant it like that?“Fuck,” he growled, stopping his run not even two streets down.Just forget about it SnowJonsaKinkWeek Day 1: Praise Kink/Dirty Talk
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: JonsaKinks





	Bring me into your desires

There were definite perks to being in a relationship with Sansa. Despite the obvious that Jon had always had a crush on her and really, is there any better perk than being able to fuck the girl of your dreams on a daily basis?

She was also an amazing cook and an even better baker. Jon hadn’t eaten so well since he had lived with his mother. And she made amazing hot chocolate, just like he remembered her mother making when he used to go to the Stark’s house to hang out with Robb.

But she was also easily distracted and leaving her things scattered about the place. Jon wouldn’t mind so much but his work meant he had people over for meetings a lot outside the office. Although, to be fair, she always did make sure things were tidy if he asked. Normally she never made a fuss at all, actually.

This morning, however, she was in a foul mood for whatever reason, and when he had said he had a client later and playfully added “No dirty plates please!” she had snapped.

“Alright, Daddy!”

“ _What_?” Jon had choked, hand dropping from the door handle as he whirled around to face her.

He swallowed thickly, feeling his cheeks heating at the word ‘daddy.” What the hell was wrong with him?

Sansa’s head shot up, eyes wide and red blossoming across her own cheeks. “Shit, I don’t know why I said that….I…”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied quickly, forcing a smile. “I…uh…I’ll see you after my run.”

It wasn’t as if they didn’t get kinky with their sex life. They both liked tying the other up, liked working each other up with dirty talk but never once had the whole daddy thing came up, even as a joke. And what was he doing even thinking about it anyway? She clearly hadn’t meant anything by it, just a go at him lecturing her was all. Would he even be able to do the whole ‘daddy’ thing anyway and why the hell was he even entertaining the idea when Sansa hadn’t even meant it like that.

“Fuck,” he growled, stopping his run not even two streets down.

Just forget about it Snow. He took a deep breath and started to run again, focusing solely on the music from his phone to stop his thoughts drifting elsewhere.

***

Sansa let out a guttural moan as he pushed inside her. The sound made his cock twitch and a deep groan escaped him too.

“You like me inside you sweetheart?” he whispered, slowly withdrawing to the tip. Sansa mewled, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she gazed up at him, pupils wide, lips swollen from his kisses and from being wrapped around his cock just moments before. He smirked down at her, his thumb tracing the shape of her mouth. “So desperate.”

He gave a shallow thrust, making Sansa huff and push her hips up, trying to get him deeper. He gripped her hips, stilling her movements. Gripping the back of her knees he pushed her legs up, his body chasing hers until she was pinned beneath him.

“Good girl,” he whispered as he started to fuck her in earnest. Sansa’s eyes fluttered shut, her cunt clenching around him at his praise. He groaned at the tightness, his head falling into the crook of her neck. “Such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Sansa moaned, reaching for his hand and pushing it down between them. “Please!”

“You wanna cum?” he asked. “You’ve been so good, I’ll let you cum as many times as you want.”

“Yes!” Sansa whimpered, her eyes blinking open, her head tilting back to bare her throat to him in complete submission. He had to admit he loved when she wanted to be like this with him. So caught up in the overwhelming gratitude he had for gaining her trust enough that she would allow him to dominate her, he would have missed her next words had she not cried out so loudly and desperately.

“Please, _Daddy_!”

“Fuck!”

She tightened around him as he pinned her down with his body, gave a few quick forceful thrusts and then he released inside her. Sansa whimpered softly, nuzzling into his neck as he fought to catch his breath.

“Jesus,” he muttered, finally finding the strength to move his head and gaze down at her. She gave him a dopey smile. “So…um…daddy, huh?”

Her teeth bit into her lips coyly and she gave a half shrug. “I have a praise kink so thought it could work…” She smirked up at him. “Did you like it?”

“More than I should,” he admitted as he rolled off of her. Sansa hummed softly, rolling into his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Maybe I won’t tidy up tomorrow,” she purred, fingertips tracing circles on his chest. Jon chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow as he met her gaze.

“I’d have to punish you then,” he murmured. He let his hand slide down her back to grab her ass, giving it a soft pat in warning. Sansa giggled.

“Okay, Daddy.”


End file.
